<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking a Break by TheKeeperofBabyYoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681909">Taking a Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda'>TheKeeperofBabyYoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Din being a dad [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even badass bounty hunters need a break sometimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda &amp; The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Din being a dad [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking a Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was listening to Walking on Sunshine by Katrina and The Waves and September by Earth, Wind and Fire. Just thought it was cute idea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in a long while Din Djarin was not in his armor, he was just wearing some simple clothes, his armor and flight suit needed to be cleaned. The kid looked very shocked to see Din in….normal clothes, din was focused on the armor resting on his lap, polishing away. </p><p>	Music was playing faintly in the background, Din found himself moving his head to the beat absently, humming along softly, much to the utter joy of the kid. Din glanced up and smiled when he saw the kid wiggling around in his spot, large ears twitching as he listened to the music.</p><p>	“I don't usually listen to music anymore, but maybe I will if you enjoy it.” He says, the kid claps happily and sways his head a bit, not in time with the music at all, making Din chuckle. He turned the music up a bit, making the kid giggle and squirm more. </p><p>	Din watched him for a long moment, his armor sitting forgotten on his lap, he glanced down and moved the armor off his lap. “You tell anyone….I won’t let you have frogs for a week.” Din playfully threatens as he scoops the kid up.</p><p>	He turns the music up a bit and starts to sway a bit, the kid looks so happy and moves as well, Dins face breaks out in a grin and he lets the music move him. He dances around the the ship, their laughter heard over the music, “Its been years since I danced” Din says, swaying more, keeping time with the upbeat tune. </p><p>	“You age me and keep me young at the same time, kiddo.” He says, touching their heads together as he hums along to the song, the kid tries to match his humming. Din just smiles, “Cara would never let me live this down, you must not tell her.” He says, his voice in a staged whisper. </p><p>	The kids eyes are wide and serious as he nods, Din grins again and twirls them around, earning a delighted squeal. They keep dancing and humming for a while, just enjoying the rare moment of peace in their insane life. </p><p>	The armor lays on the floor, forgotten for now, and that was okay, even the best bounty hunters need a break sometimes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>